


Always

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has to ask Seth something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to the [Picture# 11](http://www.noahgrey.com/view.php?p=256) in the [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) Community. It’s a very fluffy R/S fic. They’ve both just graduated college and they take a trip. Fluff ensues. I think Ryan is OOC. But [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) assures me that it's 'Future Ryan' so it's ok. =) Very first _real_ slash fic.

"It's a big hole in the ground, Ryan. I just don't see why we had to pass up Disneyland for... a big hole in the ground."

Ryan walked up behind where Seth was shielding his eyes with his hand, looking down into the canyon. Ryan heaved a tiny sigh and wrapped his arms around Seth's slim waist. Seth settled his weight back against Ryan's strong chest and settled his hands on top of Ryan's. Ryan settled his cheek against Seth's curls before he answered.

"This is so much better than Disneyland. I wanted this trip to be special. We just graduated from college. We have our own place now. This is a big step. We needed to go somewhere more significant than Anaheim." He nuzzled Seth's hair as he talked, inhaling his musky scent.

"So you drag me to... a hole in the ground."

Ryan could hear the laughter in Seth's voice and knew he was just doing it to try and get under his skin. But Ryan had come out to Utah with a purpose. And Seth's needling would not distract him from it. Ryan dropped his hands away from Seth's waist and took a step back. Seth turned around to face him, giving him that cute eye squint he couldn't resist.

"Ry? Buddy? You know I was just joking. It's actually really... um, well, it's a really nice hole. Or wait. Is it a crater? Does this thing have a name?"

Ryan coughed, trying to cover up his laughter. If Seth kept distracting him with... Well, everything, he'd never get done what he came out here to do.

"It's a canyon, Seth, Bryce Canyon. This is called Inspiration Point."

"Oh. Well, cool. I mean, it's, like not minty in any way, shape or form."

Ryan walked over to where Seth was again standing with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. He softly touched Seth on the arm, making him turn around and focus on him. He drew in a deep breath, knowing he was about to make one of the longest speeches of his life. But thanks to Seth, through out the four years of their college life together, Ryan had learned to express himself verbally more and more. Usually only to Seth or Kirsten or Sandy. Still rarely to anyone outside the Cohen clan. But Seth was thankful for even that small blessing. Ryan had been the one to say 'I love you' first. He'd floored Seth when he'd calmly told him over Frosted Flakes and OJ one morning in their small apartment on San Francisco. Little did Seth know but he was about to get another life-altering shock.

"There was a reason I brought you here, Seth. I brought you here because this place has been here for thousands, maybe millions of years. It's breathtaking and beautiful and awe inspiring. It's like our love, Seth. Our love will last for years after we're gone. And it's beautiful, and breathtaking and I'm just in awe of it. Of you," Ryan stopped talking for a second and cupped Seth's face.

"I want to be with you, Seth. Only you. For the rest of our lives," His left hand dropped from Seth's cheek and pulled a velvet box out of his jeans pocket. He opened it with a small creak emanating from the tiny hinge. Inside, nestled among navy blue velvet was a silver ring. A band.

Seth's mouth formed an 'O' and, for once, Seth Cohen was struck speechless.

"Marry me, Seth." Ryan whispered.

Seth was still incapable of speech so he nodded his head rather vigorously in response. Ryan's face broke into the biggest grin Seth had ever seen and he leaned in and placed a passionate, gentle, love filled kiss on his waiting lips. When they broke apart, Ryan's shaking hands took the ring from its case and slid it onto Seth's left hand.

Seth lifted it up for closer inspection and noticed the interlocking symbols for the first time.

"What's are these, Ryan?"

"They're Celtic love knots. The symbolize the fact that love has no beginning and no end."

Seth turned to look down into the canyon again, with Ryan taking his place behind him. Wrapped up his lover's, no wait, fiancé’s arms, Seth watched the sun start to set. This was much, much better than Disneyland.

"I love you, Ryan. Always."

"I love you, too, Seth. Always."


End file.
